


Steven's Dead: The Final Nightmare

by AngriestBitchAlive



Category: Gravity Falls, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngriestBitchAlive/pseuds/AngriestBitchAlive
Summary: When Steven decides to do the unthinkable, how will his friends and family handle the situation?





	Steven's Dead: The Final Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by my own experiences with cyber bullying which influenced how the characters reacted in the way they did. If you or a loved one are facing issues like suicide and bullying, just know that help is always there for you and always available when you need it.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XVuydzqDAxU

Steven had finally had it. He was tired of everything; tired of failing to live up to everyone’s expectations, tired of failing all the time, tired of nothing getting nothing done and contributing nothing of note. He was finally going to end it all.

Finding the tallest building in town, Steven planned on jumping and ending it all. Just as he was saying his final prayers, Amethyst happened to be walking by and noticed Steven up on the building.  
“Hey Steven! Whatcha doing up there?” hollered Amethyst.

Noticing Amethyst down below, Steven tearfully confessed, “I’m giving up Amethyst! I just can’t take it anymore! I’m going to jump and that’s the end of that. Take care of Lion for me.”

“Oh cool! Can I watch?” asked Amethyst enthusiastically. Just then, Greg strolled by and asked “Whatcha watching Amethyst?”

“Oh Steven is going to throw himself off a building. I want to watch!” 

“Throw himself off a building!? Hang on, I’ll be right back!” Greg ran about telling everyone that Steven was going to jump off a building. Soon everyone gathered around the building to watch. And it seemed everyone was there; there was all the Crystal Gems including Peridot, Lapis and Bismuth, the Off Colors, all the townspeople, the Maheswarans, Kevin, Marty, and even the casts of Gravity Falls, OK KO: Let’s Be Heroes and Over the Garden Wall. Everyone was in a lounge chairs, enjoying refreshments and chatting excitedly amongst themselves about the event before them.

Steven looked at the crowd before him and started getting nervous. ‘Are all these people here for me?’ Steven thought to himself. Gathering up the nerve to go through with it, Steven approached the ledge and made the announcement; “Everyone, this is it. I’m sorry for everything. I just wish I could have been a better Steven to you all.”

Upon hearing this, the crowd cheered and started chanting, “Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!”

Starting to feel discouraged, Steven said, “O-on second thought, I’m having second thoughts about this. Maybe this isn’t the right way to go about things…”

In response, the crowd started booing him, with Amethyst shouting, “Don’t be a bitch, bitch!”

Surprised by their reaction, Steven asked, “What did I do to deserve all this!?”

Garnet, reclining in her lawn chair, replied “Let’s start with the fact that you decided to befriend a bunch of space fascists instead of shooting them dead. Because making friends with the Fourth Reich always works, right Steve-O?”

“Or how about you emotionally manipulated me and Greg into a taking a trip to Empire City to kiss and make up, just to make you feel better,” said Pearl.

“Don’t forget how you stabbed me and bubbled me just for expressing an opinion. Just like you did with Peridot, Lapis, the Diamonds…oh wait, you didn’t, it was just me!” shouted Bismuth.

“Then there was that time you forced me and Lazuli into a barn and forget about us, expecting us to be friends. She’s a complete psycho!” yelled Peridot. “Don’t forget that time he invited his racist uncle to dinner,” added Lapis.

“You possessed my body, let me die in space, turned me pink and left me stranded in space. Yet you somehow expect me to call you master? Screw you,” bitterly noted Lars.

“Then there was that time you forced me to enter the talent show even though I didn’t want to,” said Sadie.

“And the time you tricked me into thinking Garnet liked me,” said Jamie.

“Or the time you made me lose an election,” said Dewey.

“Or the time you made me lose my girlfriend,” said Ronaldo.

"Or the time you broke all my machines," said Mr. Smiley.

“Personally, I always found you annoying,” coldly replied Peedee.

“Muh muh muh muh muh!” shouted Onion.

“People could never stop comparing our shows even though we’re so much better. It’s irritating!” Dipper commented.

“Steven Falls Over is never going to be a thing. Stop trying to make it a thing,” said Wirt.

“It’s thanks to you our show got cancelled! Our creator took several years trying to make our show, yet it only lasted three seasons? Oh but his girlfriend’s show gets the freaking red carpet treatment!” said an exasperated KO.

“Your entire existence has been a pain in my ass! Ever since you were born, I’ve had to sacrifice so much for your wimpy ass! I can’t even buy a house!” yelled Greg. 

“You completely abandoned me on that one mission and treated me terribly afterwards. I thought we were Jam Buds for life asshole!” said Connie angrily.

“You had our daughter go behind our backs to do dangerous missions yet you didn’t have the balls to defend her when she got called a pet. You’re a coward and I’m glad our daughter dumped you!” Connie’s mom said.

“And you healed her eyes even though she never consented to it! You ableist creep, I should have kicked your ass the moment I met you!” yelled Connie’s dad.

Jasper then moved to the front of the crowd, her corruption scars visible to everyone. “It’s clear at this point that you’ve done more harm than good and you’re not as heroic as you like to see yourself as. The least you can do is see yourself out.”

“Well I-” Steven began. Just then, he felt his balance suddenly shift and before he steady himself, he slipped off the ledge and plummeted to the ground below. There was silence…followed by wild cheering and applause. Champagne bottles were popped off and the crowds began singing “Ding Dong the Witch’s Dead”.

After the funeral, life began to change positively for everyone in Beach City. The Crystal Gems reformed and reorganized themselves under Bismuth’s leadership. Together, they shattered the Diamonds and dismantled their dictatorship, freeing every gem from oppression.

Lars got plastic surgery and fixed his pink skin. After Sadie left the music business, they both decided to get their jobs back at the Big Donut. Nowadays, they’re back in their old routine while Dewey is an extra in Jamie’s hardcore BDSM films.

Greg finally decided to buy a house in Hawaii. He eventually settled down with a local ukulele player, and had three kids. He has never been happier.

After Steven’s death, KO and his friends were able to renegotiate with Cartoon Network to extend their series. To celebrate, they aired an hour long special dedicated to Venomous and Boxman’s wedding, which was capped off with Red Action and Enid hooking up.

As for Connie, she was able to find a Muslim girl to replace Steven as her best friend. Soon they became more than friends and very much in love with each other. She has never been happier.

While Steven’s death may have been the end of one universe, it was beginning of a new era for others. This was Era 4.


End file.
